Back to the Start Sequel
by TbcAddict
Summary: Après avoir renvoyé Arthur dans son monde, Merlin et Morgana se retouvent seuls. Mais lorsque Morgause apparait, amenant avec elle une soif de vengeance et de pouvoir, Merlin commence à douter de sa capacité à sauver Morgana de son destin, d'autant plus qu'il doit gérer sa nouvelle relation avec Arthur, qui ne se souvient pas de lui et qui se met à faire d'étranges rêves. [Merthur]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir (ou Bonjour)! Voici donc (enfin) le sequel de Back to the start. Je vous recommande d'avoir lu l'original avant de lire celle-ci, sinon il y a certains éléments qui ne vont pas faire beaucoup de sens.

Pour rappel: Cette suite se situe dans le passé, après que Merlin ait renvoyé Arthur dans son monde, et Morgana est au courant pour sa magie.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Il est plutôt court, mais les prochains seront plus longs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Après que Merlin ait récité le sort sensé renvoyer Arthur dans son monde, rien ne semblait avoir changé, et il se demanda brièvement si le sort avait fonctionné. Le dragon avait dit qu'il y avait un risque, aucune garantie que cela réussisse, mais Merlin ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre dans la chambre du prince pour le savoir. Si Arthur était toujours là, ou s'il avait bien été renvoyé mais que l'Arthur de ce temps se souvenait de tout, il serait facile d'expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Mais si Merlin restait, et qu'Arthur ne se souvenait de rien…

Merlin soupira et quitta la pièce, rejoignant rapidement la chambre de Morgana. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul, et Morgana était la seule vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Il toqua à sa porte, espérant qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou qu'elle se réveillerait. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il était prêt à faire demi-tour, la porte s'ouvrit, et Morgana le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je… J'ai renvoyé Arthur dans son monde, enfin je crois.

Morgana ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer en soupirant. Elle se décala sur le côté et lui fit signe d'entrer. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Merlin lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

\- Est-ce qu'il se souviendra ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le dragon dit que les deux sont possibles.

\- Eh bien j'espère qu'il se souviendra. Parce que sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon Arthur redeviendra comme il était avant. Un bon petit prince prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à Uther et haïssant tout ce qui touche à la magie.

Merlin s'apprêtait à répondre que s'il avait changé une fois, il pourrait changer à nouveau, mais Morgana posa une main sur son bras.

\- Merlin, si Arthur ne se souvient de rien, tu dois me jurer de ne jamais lui parler de ta magie.

\- Morgana…

\- Je sais que tu ne diras rien concernant la mienne, mais tu ne peux pas lui parler de toi non plus. Il ne comprendrait pas, crois-moi. Tout ce que tu y gagnerais, c'est un aller-simple pour le bûcher. Promets-moi de ne jamais le lui dire.

\- Mais…

\- Promet-le moi, Merlin !

\- Bon d'accord, je te le promets !

Morgana hocha la tête en soupirant, et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Lorsque Morgana se réveilla, il faisait jour, et elle réalisa que Merlin dormait toujours. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit, et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Gwen. Elle lui dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle entre dans sa chambre pour le reste de la matinée, et lui demanda d'aider aux cuisines. Gwen sembla étonnée, mais elle acquiesça sans demander son reste, et Morgana fut soulagée. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était qu'on trouve Merlin dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers celle d'Arthur, et l'ouvrit brusquement, le réveillant en sursaut.

\- Bon sang Morgana, qu'est-ce que c'est votre problème ? Grogna-t-il en enfouissant la tête sous les couvertures.

N'ayant pas le temps pour la politesse puisqu'elle voulait savoir ce dont son frère se rappelait, Morgana s'assit sur le lit et arracha les couvertures.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, Arthur. Maintenant.

\- D'être allé me coucher. Fichez-moi la paix.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Merlin ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Merlin. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

\- Il existe vraiment quelqu'un avec un prénom pareil ? Et de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ?

Morgana soupira, déçue. Elle s'était plus ou moins attendue à cette possibilité, mais elle avait espéré qu'Arthur se souviendrait. Il était désormais clair que ce n'était pas le cas, et tous ses espoirs de voir la magie un jour acceptée un nouveau à Camelot s'étaient envolés avec l'autre Arthur.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Sa chambre était vide lorsqu'elle y retourna, et elle supposa que Merlin était retourné chez Gaius, probablement pour éviter qu'un serviteur ou que le roi lui-même ne le trouve dans la chambre de Morgana.

Ils ne se revirent pas jusqu'à ce que le roi n'appelle la cour et ses conseillers, et Morgana devinait sans mal que la perte de mémoire d'Arthur y était pour quelque chose.

* * *

Uther se tenait droit, et semblait mi-inquiet mi-furieux. Il fit signe à Gaius d'avancer.

\- Alors ? C'est de la sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pourrai le dire pour l'instant, Sire. Les pertes de mémoire peuvent être dues à de nombreux facteurs.

\- Mon fils a oublié une année entière, Gaius ! Cela ne peut être dû qu'à de la sorcellerie. Je veux qu'on trouve le responsable, et le plus vite possible !

D'un geste de la main, les chevaliers hochèrent et se retirèrent. Gaius se raidit mais n'ajouta rien, et Merlin et Morgana échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Je fournirai au prince une potion qui pourra l'aider à retrouver des souvenirs dès ce soir, annonça Gaius, et Uther acquiesça brièvement.

Alors qu'Uther s'apprêtait à congédier tout le monde, Morgana avança d'un pas, attirant l'attention sur elle.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Sire, Arthur va certainement être perturbé pendant un moment, et il serait plus sage de lui assigner de l'aide.

\- Que suggères-tu, Morgana ?

\- Un valet ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Je vais très bien, Morgana, je n'ai nullement besoin d'un abruti qui me suive partout, merci.

Morgana lui lança un regard noir et continua.

\- Je pense qu'il serait infiniment profitable à la mémoire d'Arthur s'il passait du temps avec quelqu'un qu'il avait l'habitude d'apprécier. Si non en tant que valet, alors en tant qu'ami. Après tout, sa mémoire a besoin d'être stimulée s'il veut la retrouver.

Merlin ouvrit des yeux ronds en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Il secoua la tête et lui fit signe d'arrêter, mais Morgana se contenta de sourire. Uther se raidit, visiblement agacé, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Merlin. Je pense qu'Arthur devrait passer du temps avec Merlin.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau, Merlin la fusilla du regard, et Uther serra la mâchoire. Le roi n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie de laisser son fils se rapprocher de Merlin à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Les propos de Morgana étaient sensés, et les conseillers et chevaliers ne comprendraient pas s'il refusait. Il hocha alors sèchement la tête et congédia tout le monde.

Morgana sortit de la salle en souriant, et Merlin la rattrapa.

\- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Oh mais de rien, dit-elle en souriant avant de tourner les talons.

Merlin grogna de frustration et se retourna, manquant par la même occasion de bousculer Arthur.

\- Alors comme ça, _Mer_ lin, on était amis ?

Merlin haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui parler.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurais été ami avec… toi.

Arthur le détailla d'un air dégoûté, et Merlin inspira profondément, retenant l'insulte qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour le provoquer. Après tout, Morgana et Arthur du futur lui avaient tout les deux dit que le prince était loin d'avoir toujours été aussi sympathique.

Merlin fut ramené à la réalité lorsque quelque chose tomba, et il baissa les yeux pour voir la bague d'Arthur au sol.

\- Eh bien ? Ramasses là.

Cette fois, Merlin en eut assez. Arthur ou pas, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à rire.

\- J'ai dit non. C'est vous qui l'avez fait tomber, pas moi.

\- Tu dois faire ce que je te dis, _Mer_ lin. Ramasses là, ordonna Arthur d'un ton arrogant et sûr de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas votre valet, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris.

\- Peut-être mais je suis le prince, donc tu dois quand même faire ce que je te dis.

Merlin contempla brièvement ses options, et opta pour faire demi-tour et tourner les talons –sans ramasser quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Morgana le retrouvait au piloris, accompagnée de Gwen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Gwen.

\- A ton avis ? J'ai tenu tête à Arthur, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et Morgana afficha un sourire qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était différent.

Merlin grogna et Morgana sourit à nouveau avant d'entrainer Gwen par le bras.

Lorsque Merlin fut relâché, il se rendit chez Gaius.

\- Tu devrais être plus prudent, mon garçon. Uther a déjà des doutes sur toi, il vaudrait mieux ne pas lui donner davantage de raisons, et Arthur…

\- Ne fera rien pour me protéger, je sais, Gaius. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser me traiter comme si je n'étais rien !

\- Merlin…

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis rien pour lui.

Merlin se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, ignorant le soupir de Gaius. Il commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir renvoyé Arthur dans le futur, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Arthur n'aurait jamais été pleinement heureux s'il était resté dans ce monde, et le renvoyer dans le sien, auprès de son Merlin, était la meilleure qu'il y avait à faire pour lui. Merlin espérait simplement qu'offrir une fin heureuse à l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux ne signifierait pas le priver lui ou Morgana de la leur. Il n'était pas stupide, et se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit la concernant. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le soutien de son frère, Merlin ne pouvait qu'espérer que le sien suffirait à garder Morgana sur la bonne voie.

* * *

N'arrivant pas à dormir, il se leva et se rendit dans la cave où Uther avait enfermé le dragon.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir, jeune sorcier ?

\- Je…

\- Tu regrettes d'avoir renvoyé Arthur dans son monde et vient me demander de l'aide ?

\- Non ! Enfin, je ne le regrette pas. C'est juste que… Je m'inquiètes.

\- Ta destinée est toujours liée à Arthur, Merlin. Cela n'a pas changé et ne changera jamais. Mais il va faire face à de nombreuses menaces, venant d'ennemis et d'amis.

\- Morgana ?

\- Son destin est noir, comme tu le sais déjà. Tu n'aurais jamais du lui dire la vérité, et je ne ferai rien pour l'aider.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien vous qui parlez d'un monde unifié et où la magie serait acceptée, non ?

\- Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? Tu viens ici comme si j'étais un livre que tu peux consulter et prêter à tes amis. Je ne t'aiderai plus tant que tu ne me donneras rien en échange.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai besoin de vous ! Vous en savez plus que Gaius sur la magie.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de me libérer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis un dragon, je n'ai nulle envie de mourir ici. Promets-moi que tu me libèreras et je t'aiderai.

Merlin inspira profondément, et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Bon très bien, je vous promets que je vous libèrerai.

Le dragon laissa échapper un rire et s'envola, ignorant les cris d'indignation de Merlin. Le sorcier souffla et remonta les escaliers. Il n'avait rien appris, et se retrouvait maintenant avec une promesse qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il allait chercher des herbes pour Gaius, Merlin se retrouva nez à nez avec Arthur.

\- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon, Merlin.

\- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai bien compris que si on n'exauce pas tous vos souhaits, vous appelez les hommes de papa pour qu'ils viennent vous protéger. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire pour Gaius.

Merlin voulut le contourner pour sortir, mais Arthur lui agrippa le bras.

\- Tu sais, je te trouve très irrespectueux pour quelqu'un qui est sensé être mon ami.

\- Oui, et bien c'est peut-être parce que vous avez commencé à être irrespectueux en premier. Maintenant lâchez-moi, j'ai du travail.

A sa surprise, Arthur le lâcha, et Merlin fuit avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis.

Arthur le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, et sursauta lorsque Morgana apparut à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est Merlin qui vient de partir n'est-ce pas ?

\- On était vraiment amis ?

Morgana fronça les sourcils, surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Merlin et moi. Pendant l'année dont je ne me souviens pas, on était vraiment amis ?

\- Oui, répondit Morgana doucement. Vous aviez changé avec lui. Vous étiez plus calme, plus gentil. Et beaucoup moins à la botte de votre père.

\- Je ne suis pas à la botte de mon père !

\- Est-ce que vous lui lanceriez un verre empoisonné à la figure ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin !

\- Eh bien vous l'avez fait. Il y a quelques mois, vous lui avez lancé votre verre à la figure parce qu'il était peut-être empoisonné et qu'il voulait forcer Merlin à le boire.

Arthur sembla déstabilisé pendant un instant, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est ridicule, pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Il avait certainement de très bonnes raisons s'il…

\- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, et Morgana secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Vous me dégoûtez.

Elle tourna les talons avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et une fois dans sa chambre, elle porta la main à son front. Arthur croyait son père plus que n'importe qui, et elle doutait qu'il puisse un jour changer, même avec Merlin. Elle se raccrochait au fait que si l'autre Arthur avait pu changer, celui-ci devrait le pouvoir également, mais l'autre Arthur venait d'un autre monde, et il n'y avait aucune garantie que le leur évoluerait de la même manière.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que Gaius préparait un remède qui pourrait aider Arthur à recouvrer ses souvenirs, Uther fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Sire ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Avez-vous donné ce remède dont vous m'avez parlé à Arthur ?

\- Pas encore, je suis en train de le finir.

Uther hocha la tête, et avança d'un pas.

\- Eh bien arrêtez.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas que vous donniez ce remède à mon fils. Remplissez cette fiole d'eau ou de ce que voudrez et faites lui croire que c'est le remède.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Sire ? Je pensais que vous voudriez voir le prince retrouver ses souvenirs.

\- Bien sûr que non. Arthur n'a jamais été aussi insubordonné et désobéissant que l'année passée. Il est hors de question que je le laisse redevenir aussi incontrôlable. Et je ne vous conseille pas de me désobéir, Gaius, parce qu'Arthur a changé depuis que ce garçon, Merlin, est arrivé, et si vous tenez à le voir rester en vie, vous ferez ce que je vous dis. Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Limpide, Sire.

Uther quitta la pièce et Gaius inspira profondément, avant de remplir la fiole d'eau et de l'apporter à Arthur.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Arthur se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait rêvé de magie, d'un dragon qui vivait dans une cave sous le château, de combats avec des chevaliers et des serpents, et de Merlin. Il avait rêvé de Merlin qui lui en voulait pour avoir fait bannir un homme, et surtout il avait rêvé qu'il l'aimait. Il se voyait avec lui, chahutant dans l'herbe, s'embrassant tendrement au détour d'un couloir, ou encore engagés dans des ébats passionnés.

Assis dans son lit, Arthur déglutit, et s'essuya le front avec son bras. Il était en sueur, son cœur battait bien plus vite que la normale, et il était essoufflé. Ses rêves ne ressemblaient pas à des rêves, ils ressemblaient à des souvenirs. Mais Arthur savait que c'était impossible, la potion de Gaius ne pouvait pas faire effet aussi vite –il n'y avait même pas de garantie que cela marche réellement – et surtout, il n'y avait ni magie ni dragons à Camelot depuis des années, et il était strictement impossible qu'il se soit engagé dans ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un comme Merlin.

Il se rallongea, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ces rêves n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, parce qu'il se demandait comment et pourquoi il avait perdu ses souvenirs, rien de plus. Après s'en être convaincu, il se rendormit, et cette fois, il n'y avait ni magie, ni Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla à nouveau, le matin était entamé et quelqu'un tambourinait à sa porte. Reconnaissant la voix de son père, il soupira et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Père.

\- Bon sang Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu as manqué le conseil de ce matin !

Uther semblait furieux et Arthur soupira à nouveau. Il avait mal à la tête et les hurlements de son père n'arrangeaient rien.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai très mal dormi et…

\- Je me fiche de tes raisons ! Tu es prince, Arthur, tu ne peux pas te permettre de manquer les conseils ! Cela n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire.

Arthur hocha la tête. Il avait prévu de parler à Uther de ses rêves, mais il préféra se taire. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversations qu'il voulait avoir lorsque le roi était de mauvaise humeur.

A la place, il décida alors d'en parler à Gaius. Le médecin haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

\- Sire ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je me demandais si votre potion avait déjà pu faire effet.

Gaius se raidit légèrement, mais Arthur n'en tint pas compte.

\- J'en doute très fortement. Pourquoi cette question ?

Arthur se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- J'ai très mal dormi, j'ai fait des rêves étranges, et… J'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient être des souvenirs, mais j'ai probablement eu tort.

Il fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce, mais la voix de Gaius le stoppa.

\- Le fait que la potion ne puisse pas déjà faire effet ne signifie pas que ce n'était pas des souvenirs, sire.

Arthur se tourna à nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Simplement qu'il est possible que vous n'ayez nul besoin d'une potion pour vous souvenir. Il est courant que les victimes de perte de mémoire retrouvent des bribes de souvenirs par eux-mêmes. De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? Peut-être puis-je vous dire si vous les avez réellement vécus.

Arthur se raidit et regarda tout sauf le médecin.

\- Euh… Des serpents ?

\- Des serpents ?

\- Oui, c'était… un combat je pense. Sans doute un tournoi, mais il y avait des serpents et…

\- Oh. Il y a eu un incident en effet. Lors d'un tournoi, l'un des participants trichait, et il avait ensorcelé son bouclier pour y enfermer des serpents. C'est très étrange que ce soit cela dont vous vous souvenez… Avez-vous rêvé d'autre chose ?

\- Rien qui ne soit de votre ressort. Merci Gaius.

Arthur ouvrit la porte, et entendit les derniers mots de Gaius avant de la refermer :

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez en parler à la personne qui pourra vous aider, Sire.

Il s'appuya brièvement contre la porte et déglutit. Si la partie sur les serpents était réelle, celle avec Merlin l'était-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer s'être autant lié avec lui, non seulement à cause de son genre et de sa position, mais aussi parce qu'il était strictement impossible que son père ait accepté une telle relation.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était pour une quelconque raison attiré par Merlin. Il était insupportable, n'avait aucune notion de respect, et l'insultait dès qu'il le voyait, mais Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à le pousser à bout. Merlin l'intriguait, et il voulait en savoir plus. Mais Morgana avait dit qu'il avait changé pendant l'année passée, et Merlin lui lançait des regards noirs dès qu'il le voyait, alors il voulait bien le croire. Après tout, même si ses rêves n'étaient pas réels –et quelque part, il vaudrait mieux –ils avaient au moins été amis, même Uther l'avait plus ou moins reconnu.

Il décida alors de tester les limites de Merlin. D'une part parce qu'il savait que cela l'amuserait, et de l'autre parce qu'il voulait savoir s'ils avaient été plus qu'amis, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement lui demander et exiger une réponse honnête. Ou plutôt si, il pouvait, mais il savait que Merlin mentirait.

* * *

Merlin était en chemin pour aller voir Gaius lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella. Il se retourna pour voir Arthur, qui avançait vers lui d'un pas décidé.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pourquoi toujours ce ton suspicieux, Merlin ? Je ne peux pas avoir simplement envie de passer du temps avec un ami ?

Arthur lui offrit un sourire radieux et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop arrogant pour penser que qui que ce soit puisse être aussi bien que vous. Gaius m'attend, alors si vous n'avez rien à me dire, merci de me laisser tranquille.

Arthur sourit de plus belle et le rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Oh, allez ! Tu vas finir par me vexer, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice, tout en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient quasiment collées à son oreille.

Merlin poussa son bras violemment quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait passé autour de lui, et le fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Eh bien au moins vous me laisserez tranquille comme ça !

Arthur le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas énervé et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Merlin n'avait pas du tout réagit à ses avances, si ce n'est pour les rejeter, et Arthur était désormais sûr d'une chose : Il ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui était somme toute assez incroyable, étant donné qu'Arthur était persuadé que tout le monde était plus ou moins attiré par lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ses rêves ne pouvaient pas être vrais. S'ils l'avaient été, Merlin aurait probablement voulu retrouver leur relation, la faire renaître, il ne passerait pas son temps à le rejeter. Non, Merlin n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, et, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Arthur en était peiné.

Il secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Il se fichait que Merlin ne l'aime pas, il devait simplement être confus par ces rêves. Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il ait une soudaine envie de le trouver pour s'excuser, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie.

* * *

Merlin songea à aller voir Gaius, comme il était supposé le faire, mais changea d'avis et trouva Morgana à la place. Celle-ci renvoya Gwen, qui les regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de partir.

\- C'est Arthur, n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, acceptant le morceau de pain que Morgana lui tendait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Rien. Enfin, il est…

Merlin fit un geste de la main et Morgana hocha la tête.

\- Ecoutes, je sais que c'est difficile. Tu l'aimes et il est… Tellement différent. Ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne l'aime pas, Morgana.

Elle leva la tête, surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. J'y ai pensé, beaucoup et… La seule chose à faire c'est de les différencier. Cet Arthur et celui qui venait du futur, ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Ils ne viennent même pas de la même ligne temporelle. Arthur n'a pas su faire la différence, et c'était tout le problème, c'est pour ça que je l'ai renvoyé. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'il aimait, c'était le Merlin de son temps. Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur. Arthur, celui qui est là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le même homme. Je préfère voir l'homme que j'ai aimé comme quelqu'un qui est parti et qui ne reviendra pas, et Arthur comme quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer.

Morgana se mordit la lèvre et le regarda d'un air qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Tu ne serais pas là si tu arrivais à faire cette différence, Merlin.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- J'essaie. Mais ce serait plus simple si Arthur ne passait son temps à m'ennuyer. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir me voir quand je suis dans son champs de vision –pour m'insulter, en plus.

\- Oh, il ne peut sans doute pas s'en empêcher. Arthur est… Très agaçant, et il prend un malin plaisir à ennuyer les autres. Je pense qu'il s'en prend à toi parce que tu ne te jettes pas à ses pieds comme les autres. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de lui obéir juste pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, si je ne pensais pas que ce serait une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi une mauvaise idée ? Il perdrait probablement tout intérêt pour toi.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai peur qu'il ne devienne pas le roi qu'il est sensé devenir. L'autre Arthur disait qu'il avait changé grâce à moi, même si ça le tuait de l'avouer.

Merlin sourit en se le remémorant.

\- C'était un autre monde. Peut-être que dans le notre, Arthur n'est pas sensé devenir roi.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'essaie juste de… Tu es mon ami, Merlin, et je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir uniquement parce que tu veux qu'Arthur devienne le roi que tu le crois capable d'être.

Merlin hocha la tête, la prit brièvement dans ses bras et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Gaius, qui devait être furieux qu'il soit en retard. Il savait que Morgana avait raison, et que ne pas abandonner Arthur risquait de le blesser, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Le dragon avait dit que c'était sa destinée, mais surtout, il voulait qu'Arthur devienne un bon roi. Il en avait le potentiel, il l'avait vu avec celui du futur, et même s'il tentait de se convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas la même personne pour s'éviter de souffrir, il savait qu'ils pouvaient le devenir.

Arthur était arrogant, égoïste et partageait certainement les vues de son père, mais si Merlin avait une chance de le changer, de l'aider à devenir un homme meilleur, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire.

* * *

Arthur avait passé près d'une demi-heure à s'entraîner, plus pour oublier Merlin que par réel besoin. Il était comme obsédé par l'apprenti de Gaius, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de la tête, et ça l'énervait. Il voulait se rappeler, retrouver ses souvenirs, pour comprendre pourquoi Merlin l'intéressait autant. Il décida alors de l'éviter. Avec un peu de chance, il l'oublierait s'il ne le voyait plus.

Finalement il laissa tomber son épée et rentra au château. Il fit quelques pas avant d'être pris d'un nouveau mal de tête, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout tournait autour de lui. Il se sentit perdre son équilibre et tomber, et émit un bruit surpris lorsqu'il ne heurta pas le sol mais se retrouva dans les bras de quelqu'un.

\- Arthur ?

Arthur eut envie de rire. Il n'y avait que trois personnes qui l'appelaient par son prénom, et il était certain que cette voix n'appartenait ni à Morgana, ni à son père. De toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans ce château, il avait fallu que ce soit Merlin qui le rattrape.

Lorsque sa tête arrêta de tourner, il rouvrit les yeux et vit Merlin penché au dessus de lui, et réalisa qu'il avait la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Arthur hocha la tête et voulut le pousser pour se lever, mais lorsqu'il vit son air inquiet, il sentit ses résolutions partir en fumée.

\- J'ai… eu un malaise , ce n'est rien.

\- Vous devriez sans doute aller voir Gaius.

\- Non, je vais bien.

Arthur se leva et fuit le plus rapidement possible. Se retrouver dans les bras de Merlin lui avait procuré une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu, et avait fait battre son cœur d'une manière qu'il n'aimait pas. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Merlin. Il avait peur que ses rêves ne soient non pas la réalité mais des fantasmes ? Aurait-il pu avoir des sentiments non partagés pour Merlin ? Arthur secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses pensées aller dans cette direction.

Il venait de rencontrer Merlin, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un agaçant paysan, et Arthur n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Arthur se passa une main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber sur la chaise dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en ayant oublié une année entière, il se sentait différent, et pas uniquement concernant Merlin. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de s'amuser à lancer des couteaux sur les serviteurs, ou à les humilier.

Quelque chose avait du se passer pendant cette année, quelque chose qui l'avait profondément changé, et il était déterminé à découvrir ce que c'était.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il n'était parvenu à rien, trop occupé à assister à des conseils et à chercher des voleurs ou des sorciers par ordre du roi.

Alors que le bucher était allumé et qu'un sorcier y était attaché, Arthur réalisa que pour la première fois, il avait un drôle de ressenti. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il regardait quelque chose d'horrible. Mais il savait que les sorciers étaient des êtres maléfiques, la magie avait tué sa mère. Il inspira profondément et se concentra sur autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser toute cette confusion l'emporter sur ses devoirs.

Merlin et Morgana regardaient l'exécution depuis la fenêtre de cette dernière, et échangèrent un regard inquiet. La situation leur rappelait que maintenant qu'Arthur haïssait la magie autant qu'Uther, ils étaient en grand danger. Si qui que ce soit les voyait utiliser la magie, Uther se ficherait de savoir ce pour quoi ils s'en servaient, et Arthur ne ferait rien pour les protéger.

Se sentant plus ou moins déprimé, Merlin décida de sortir en ville ce soir là, espérant que ça l'aiderait à oublier tout ses problèmes. Alors qu'il s'était assis par terre dans un coin isolé, et faisait apparaître un dragon fait de feu après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin et vit un homme se faire jeter dehors.

\- J'ai pas intérêt à te revoir dans le coin ! Hurla l'homme avant de claquer la porte.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva pour aider l'homme à terre à se relever. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci mon ami ! C'est dingue ce que les gens peuvent être susceptible dans ce royaume ! Je m'appelle Gwaine, déclara-t-il en tendant la main.

Merlin resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

\- Gwaine ?

Gwaine hocha la tête, sans perdre son sourire, et Merlin lui offrit un large sourire en retour.

\- Merlin.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors tout seul, Merlin ?

\- Je voulais m'occuper l'esprit…Oublier certaines choses.

\- Ah, je comprends ! C'est pour ça que je ne reste jamais longtemps dans un même lieu, ça m'évite de me retrouver avec des problèmes –enfin, des problèmes qui comptent !

\- Et tu comptes rester à Camelot combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps. Enfin, sauf si je trouve une raison de rester, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Merlin rit.

\- Je te proposerai bien d'aller à la taverne, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'évite pendant deux ou trois jours.

\- Je te conseille plutôt deux ou trois mois, il est connu pour être très rancunier.

\- Oh, comme si ça pouvait me stopper !

Ils rirent et se mirent à marcher, plaisantant à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Merlin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du Gwaine dont Arthur lui avait parlé tant de fois, insistant qu'il ne comprenait pas comment Merlin et lui pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien –même si Merlin avait désormais son idée là-dessus. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'Arthur avait dit qu'ils ne se rencontreraient pas tout de suite, et qu'il était avec Merlin ce jour là. Mais après tout, il y avait bien des choses qui ne se passaient pas comme dans le passé d'Arthur, alors cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était simplement heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un de nouveau, qui pourrait certainement l'aider à oublier ses problèmes, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec Morgana, ni personne d'autre puisque Lancelot était banni.

Merlin décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, et de simplement profiter de la distraction que lui offrait Gwaine. Après tout, rien de mauvais ne pouvait sortir de cette nouvelle relation.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Gwaine, il ne remarqua pas Arthur, qui le fixait depuis sa fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la mâchoire serrée. Il ne vit pas non plus Uther, qui, lui, les observait avec un sourire satisfait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Uther s'éloigna de la fenêtre, infiniment satisfait. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'homme avec l'apprenti de Gaius, et il s'en fichait, mais il ferait tout pour qu'il reste. Avec un peu de chance, il s'agirait d'un noble et il pourrait même l'adouber, de manière à être certain qu'il reste à jamais. Arthur avait bien trop d'intérêt pour Merlin, et si cet homme pouvait permettre à ce que Merlin oublie Arthur, Uther serait prêt à tout pour lui permettre de vivre à Camelot. Plus Merlin serait occupé et loin d'Arthur, moins il y aurait de chances que son fils ne se rebelle à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était de mauvaise humeur. Etant donné que c'était de la faute de Merlin, il décida que lui aussi devrait être de mauvaise humeur, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Gaius avec la ferme intention de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille afin de s'assurer que lui aussi passerait une mauvaise journée. Il ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de toquer, ignora le haussement de sourcil de Gaius et se dirigea directement vers la petite porte qui menait à la chambre de Merlin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais demandé où Merlin dormait. Il n'était pas sensé le savoir.

Il secoua la tête, mettant ses pensées de côté et ouvrit la porte, prêt à réveiller Merlin le plus violemment possible, mais se stoppa lorsqu'il le trouva déjà réveillé, assis sur son lit et riant avec l'homme qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Sa mâchoire se raidit, et il s'apprêtait à exiger de savoir qui était cet homme lorsque Merlin le devança.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu d'un mouvement de la tête.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

\- Gwaine. Et vous êtes…

\- Le prince de Camelot, répondit Arthur en ignorant la main qui lui était tendue. Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez là ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré hier soir, il a dormi ici, et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous vouliez quelque chose ou bien vous vous en allez ?

Le ton de Merlin l'agaçait, mais ce fut le fait que Gwaine était de toute évidence en train de retenir un rire qui mit Arthur en rogne.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas me parler ainsi, Merlin ! Peut être qu'une journée entière au pilori t'aidera à t'en rappeler !

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Demanda Gwaine en levant les yeux au ciel et Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Merlin n'aurait jamais du vous autoriser à passer la nuit ici, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans ce château. Prenez vos affaires et quittez Camelot avant ce soir.

Sur ce, Arthur tourna les talons et partit en claquant la porte, mais il entendit tout de même le « Eh bien, c'est vraiment un crétin, ton prince ! » de Gwaine, et prit sur lui pour ne pas faire demi-tour et le transpercer de son épée sur le champ. D'ici quelques heures, Gwaine serait parti, et tout redeviendrait normal. Merlin lui en voudrait surement, mais il s'en fichait. Ce Gwaine était insupportable, et avec le temps Merlin comprendrait que c'était pour son bien. Non pas qu'il s'intéressait à ce que Merlin pensait de lui, cela dit. Il pouvait bien le haïr, Arthur s'en fichait.

* * *

Cependant, quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa que Merlin n'était pas au pilori. Non pas qu'il avait vraiment été sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'y aller, mais il s'était tout de même attendu à ce que ses ordres soient respectés.

Peu de temps après, il était informé que son père voulait le voir, immédiatement. Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant Merlin, Gwaine et Gaius devant le roi, et commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ah, Arthur. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais banni ce jeune homme de Camelot, et envoyé l'apprenti de Gaius au pilori parce qu'il lui avait dit de dormir dans sa chambre sans prévenir personne, est-ce vrai ?

Arthur tourna la tête pour fusiller Merlin des yeux, mais ce dernier fixait Uther avec de grands yeux et semblait se demander lui aussi ce qu'il se passait.

\- Eh bien…

\- Ceci est inadmissible, Arthur ! Merlin est l'apprenti de Gaius, et par conséquent le futur physicien de Camelot, ce qui fait de lui un membre de cette cour, et lui donne le droit d'inviter qui il veut dans sa chambre. Il est bon de faire respecter la loi, mais j'apprécierai que tu n'abuses pas de ton autorité !

Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son père ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre d'histoires, et se fichait royalement de savoir qui était ou n'était pas un membre de sa cour dans ce genre de cas, il connaissait à peine le nom de ceux qui habitaient le château. Hors, il semblait particulièrement investi dans celui-ci, et Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange.

Uther s'adressa ensuite à Gwaine.

\- Quant à vous, je suis prêt à vous dédommager pour le mal que mon fils vous a fait.

Gwaine le regarda comme si le roi avait deux têtes, avant de se tourner vers Merlin, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la p…

\- Etes vous un noble ? Insista Uther.

\- Euh… Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, s'il s'avère que vous en êtes un, j'aimerai vous faire chevalier.

Arthur manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Pardon ? Père, vous ne l'avez même pas vu combattre !

\- Il suffit, Arthur ! J'essaie de réparer tes erreurs, alors tais toi !

Arthur se tut, abasourdi, et s'il en croyait les regards de Gaius, Merlin et Gwaine, eux aussi. Gwaine sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se redresser légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas un noble, Sire, et je n'ai nullement besoin d'une récompense.

Arthur vit Merlin froncer légèrement les sourcils, et eut comme l'impression que Gwaine mentait. Mais pourquoi mentirait-il, surtout lorsque la vérité pouvait lui apporter bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait ?

Uther sembla contrarié par cette réponse.

\- Oh, eh bien… Je vais organiser un combat. Demain. Vous, contre Arthur. Si vous le battez, ou tenez au-delà d'une limite de temps que j'aurai décidée, vous deviendrez chevalier. Vous pouvez vous en aller, tous.

Gwaine faillit répondre, mais Merlin secoua la tête et le tira vers la sortie, accompagné de Gaius. Arthur avança vers son père, bouche bée.

\- Père, enfin ! Adouber un paysan est contre la première loi de Camelot !

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Arthur, ce garçon a menti lorsqu'il a dit ne pas être de sang noble, c'était évident ! J'ignore pourquoi, et je ne veux pas le savoir. S'il est bon, il sera adoubé, un point c'est tout. Et tu ferais mieux de ne plus lui chercher d'ennuis, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Arthur avait envie de répondre que non, c'était loin d'être clair, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

* * *

Furieux, Arthur se dirigea vers la chambre de Merlin. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe et se planta devant lui, ignorant Gaius, ou Gwaine qui semblait avoir décidé de suivre Merlin partout où il allait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à mon père pour qu'il s'intéresse autant à cette histoire ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que j'avais envie d'être convoqué par Uther ? De toute manière, vous m'aviez envoyé au pilori, je pouvais difficilement lui parler !

Arthur le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Gwaine.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes noble, oui ou non ? Parce que si prétendre ne pas être noble était une stratégie pour attirer l'attention de mon père et qu'il vous adoube, je….

\- Oh pitié ! Je ne veux pas être adoubé, et je ne tiens pas à rester à Camelot toute ma vie, d'accord ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester ici un moment avant de partir ailleurs, et maintenant, grâce à vous, je risque d'être forcé de rester ici et de devenir chevalier, ce que je m'étais toujours juré de ne pas faire, alors ce serait bien si vous arrêtiez de hurler et que vous vous calmiez, princesse !

Sur ce, Gwaine le dépassa et quitta la pièce, laissant Arthur bouche-bée, et Merlin lui lançant un regard noir.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Arthur fusilla Merlin du regard, mais fit demi-tour et tourna les talons.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Morgana toquait chez Gaius, ayant entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, eg voulant voir Merlin.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Uther m'a toujours détesté et maintenant il s'excuse pour ce qu'Arthur a dit et veut même adouber Gwaine ! Vous croyez qu'il est ensorcelé ?

Morgana se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

\- Oh non, il ne l'est pas. C'est du Uther tout craché.

Avant que Merlin n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Morgana était déjà partie. Elle se rendit directement vers la salle du trône, sachant qu'Uther y serait puisqu'il avait un conseil dans peu de temps.

Le roi fut surpris de la voir.

\- Morgana ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'adouber Gwaine va éloigner Arthur de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et ce ne sont en rien tes affaires, Morgana.

\- Ca ne marchera pas, vous savez. Peut-être que ça éloignera Merlin d'Arthur, et encore, mais Arthur ne va pas rester gentiment assis à le regarder s'éloigner avec Gwaine. Vous connaissez bien mal votre propre fils si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il fera. Il a peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il tient toujours à Merlin, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas.

Agacé, Uther se leva, et pointa un doigt menaçant vers elle.

\- Il suffit, Morgana !

\- Vous avez tellement peur de le voir se rebeller contre vous que vous êtes prêt à faire n'importe quoi, même aller contre vos propres règles ! Vous êtes pathétique, Uther, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'Arthur choisira Merlin plutôt que vous, et qu'il sera un meilleur roi que vous ne l'avez jamais été !

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'Uther lui serrait la gorge.

\- Je te conseille fortement de t'excuser, et tout de suite.

Morgana ne répondit rien, et Uther appela les gardes.

\- Si j'apprends que tu tentes de monter mon fils contre moi, je n'hésiterai pas à te le faire payer, est-ce clair ?

Morgana le fusilla du regard pour toute réponse, et suivit les gardes qui l'emmenaient en cellule sur ordre du roi. En chemin, ils croisèrent Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils et stoppa les gardes, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- A votre avis ? J'ai été à l'encontre de votre cher père.

Arthur soupira et affirma qu'il tenterait de lui parler pour qu'il la laisse sortir. Morgana ricana, sachant que rien de ce qu'Arthur dirait ne pourrait faire changer Uther d'avis. Elle s'était laissée emporter, et désormais il la surveillerait de près, elle en était consciente.

* * *

Lorsque Merlin se retrouva seul avec Gaius, il se dépêcha de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Gaius, qu'arrive t-il au roi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de s'occuper de ce genre d'histoires, et encore moins d'adouber quelqu'un sans raison !

\- Non, en effet. Je pense que le roi a peur de toi.

\- De moi ? Tu crois qu'il sait…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tu serais déjà mort si c'était le cas, Merlin ! Mais Uther n'a pas perdu la mémoire, contrairement à Arthur. Il craint qu'Arthur et toi ne deveniez proches à nouveau, et qu'il ne se rebelle à nouveau.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais quel rapport avec… Oh… Il pense que si Gwaine reste à Camelot, je resterai avec lui et non Arthur, c'est ça ?

Gaius hocha la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu te souviens certainement que j'avais prévu de donner au prince une potion qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. Uther m'a interdit de le faire, je n'ai donné à Arthur que de l'eau légèrement aromatisée. Il ne veut pas qu'Arthur retrouve la mémoire, et vous nouez une amitié à nouveau et qu'il s'en rend compte, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera.

Merlin déglutit et hocha la tête, avant de se lancer à la recherche de Gwaine, qui semblait affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé. Il le trouva facilement, assis sur des marches en haut du palais, et s'assit auprès de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Gwaine…

Gwaine soupira.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que… Je ne veux pas être un chevalier. Mon père en était un, et il a été forcé de suivre son roi dans toutes les batailles, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. J'étais enfant quand il est mort, et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu. Les rois pensent que tout leur est dû, et qu'un chevalier doit sacrifier tout ce qu'il connait pour eux. Je ne veux pas être adoubé, et je ne veux certainement pas devoir quoi que ce soit à un roi tel qu'Uther.

Merlin acquiesça, il pouvait comprendre ça.

\- Arthur sera peut-être différent.

\- Et même si c'est le cas, Merlin, combien de temps va passer avant qu'il ne devienne roi ?

Merlin soupira, Gwaine marquait un point. Et par la même occasion, Morgana. Même si Arthur devenait l'homme que Merlin le pensait capable d'être, cela ne servirait à rien tant qu'Uther était roi.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être perdre. Ce n'est pas comme si Arthur avait l'intention de te le laisser gagner, de toute manière.

Gwaine se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Tu sais, la seule chose que je détesterai plus que d'être adoubé, ce serait de tricher. Je suis doué avec une épée, peut-être même plus qu'Arthur, et il est hors de question que je prétende ne pas l'être. Au moins, si je finis par devenir chevalier, tu pourras toujours me remonter le moral ! Et j'aurai assez d'argent pour passer mes soirées à la taverne !

Gwaine sourit, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, ils se levèrent, et tombèrent rapidement sur Arthur, qui leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant. Gwaine sourit à Merlin et s'éloigna, les laissant seuls.

\- Merlin, dit Arthur froidement.

\- Arthur, écoutez…. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous assure que je ne sais pas comment Uther en a eu vent. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop d'ennuis.

\- Moi non. Morgana, en revanche…

\- Morgana ?

\- Mon père l'a envoyé en cellule, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est furieux.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que l'autre Arthur lui avait, au destin que Morgana avait connu dans son monde. Il avait peur que sa haine envers Uther ne grandisse, qu'elle ne devienne obsessionnelle. Il se promit de faire plus attention à elle, mais pour l'instant, il devait déjà s'occuper d'Arthur. Il voulait essayer de l'aider, de le faire devenir le roi que l'autre Arthur était, et il savait que pour ça, il devrait se rapprocher du prince.

\- J'espère qu'elle sortira bientôt.

\- Moi aussi.

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas la supporter, mais elle ne mérite pas de finir en prison pour autant. Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas un monstre !

Merlin haussa les épaules et sourit lorsqu'Arthur lui lança un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Et votre mémoire ?

Arthur haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais des rêves, parfois. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit des souvenirs, pas tous en tout cas.

\- De quoi vous rêvez ?

Soudain, Arthur se raidit et son visage se ferma.

\- Peu importe. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il tourna les talons, laissant Merlin bouche-bée. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel face au tempérament d'Arthur et quitta le couloir à son tour.

Arthur retourna dans sa chambre énervé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, Merlin avait fait un pas vers lui, et il avait pris peur à cause des rêves et avait fuit. Il y avait peu de chances pour que Merlin ne veuille retenter une discussion amicale désormais. Agacé, il décida d'aller s'entrainer un peu, bien décidé à mettre Gwaine à terre avant le temps imposé par Uther, quel qu'il soit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, le combat s'engagea dès l'aube, Uther étant déterminé à en finir avec cette histoire.

Morgana, qui venait à peine d'être libérée de sa cellule, aida Arthur à s'habiller en silence. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler, toujours furieuse après Uther, et voyait bien qu'Arthur non plus –sans doute parce que Merlin avait choisi d'aider Gwaine à se préparer plutôt que lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'Arthur puisse être jaloux de Gwaine. S'il était jaloux, cela signifiait qu'il tenait à Merlin, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et s'il tenait à Merlin, alors il y avait peut-être un espoir pour le futur de Camelot.

Juste avant que le duel ne débute, Arthur et Gwaine se firent face, et Arthur serra la mâchoire lorsque Gwaine fit un signe de la main à Merlin. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi, mais il voulait que Merlin soit en _sa_ faveur, et non celle de _Gwaine._

\- Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas être chevalier, vous savez que vous pouvez déclarer forfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Gwaine sourit.

\- Je vous fais peur à ce point-là, princesse ?

Arthur laissa échapper un rire.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Et cessez de m'appeler ainsi !

\- Bon, eh bien que le meilleur gagne ! Lança Gwaine, et le combat commença.

Il était doué, presque autant que lui, Arthur devait bien le reconnaitre, mais il savait qu'il était le meilleur chevalier du royaume, et qu'il pouvait le battre. Alors que le duel s'intensifiait, sa vision se brouilla, et sa tête se mit à le bruler, comme si elle menaçait d'exploser. Il voyait flou et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, mais se débrouilla pour parer quelques coups, avant de tomber à genoux sous la douleur. Il porta la main à son front et ne put s'empêcher de hurler lorsque des images se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux.

 _Il se trouvait dans un village, en partie détruit, comme si une guerre y avait eu lieu. Il se tenait devant une vieille maison en pierre, en pleine conversation avec Morgana, qui le fixait d'un air inquiet._

 _\- Arthur, vous me faites peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je… Uther… Uther est votre père._

 _\- Que… C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il fit non de la tête, appréhendant grandement ce qui allait suivre. Morgana fit un pas en arrière, le choc se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il tendit lentement la main vers elle._

 _\- Morgana…_

 _\- Vous en êtes sûr ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _Elle déglutit, et il se mordit la lèvre._

 _\- Uther ne sera jamais mon père. Gorlois l'était. Et ce que vous venez de m'apprendre ne change rien à cela._

 _Elle commença à s'en aller, puis se stoppa et se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur._

 _\- A vrai dire, ça change quelque chose._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Ca fait de moi votre grande sœur, ce qui vous oblige à m'obéir. Et le premier ordre que je vous donne est de retourner dans cette maison et de parler à Merlin._

Arthur n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler le souvenir, un autre prenant déjà sa place.

 _Il était toujours dans le même village, mais cette fois il était à terre, serrant un Merlin inconscient dans ses bras. Morgana était à ses côtés, ainsi que plusieurs personnes dont il ne se souvenait pas clairement._

 _\- Merlin ! Merlin, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

 _Voyant que ses tentatives pour ranimer Merlin ne menaient à rien, il prit son pouls, qu'il trouva à peine, puis se tourna vers Will –il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était, simplement de son nom._

 _\- Fais quelque chose !_

 _\- Je ne peux rien faire !_

 _\- Bien sûr que si !_

 _Arthur commençait à s'énerver, la peur de perdre Merlin prenant le pas sur ses émotions. Morgana s'avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son bras_

 _\- Arthur, il ne peut rien faire…_

 _\- Si, il peut utiliser…_

 _\- Il n'a pas de magie, le coupa la pupille du roi._

 _Arthur se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de larmes._

 _\- Mais si, il…._

 _\- Non, insista la jeune femme._

 _\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, pourquoi aurait-il menti ?_

 _\- Pour protéger Merlin, je suppose._

 _\- Quoi ? De quoi…_

 _Soudain, Arthur comprit. Tout s'emboitait. Le mensonge de Will, le dragon, et toutes les fois où Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie, ou comprenait inexplicablement ce qu'il se passait, comme avec le chevalier Valiant._

 _\- Merlin…_

 _Morgana le prit dans ses bras, le forçant ainsi à lâcher Merlin._

 _\- Il avait peur de votre réaction si vous l'appreniez._

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur tomba au sol, tout le monde dans les tribunes se leva, Uther et Morgana en tête. Sans réfléchir, Merlin enjamba la barrière et se précipita à ses côtés. Arthur tremblait de tout son corps, et il tenta de contenir les spasmes en le serrant contre lui. Il lança un regard noir à Gwaine, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler des reproches, Gwaine leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Je ne l'ai pas touché, Merlin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

Merlin ignora Gwaine et se concentra sur Arthur, essuyant la sueur sur son front. Très vite, Morgana et Gaius s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés, mais Uther resta debout derrière la tribune.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur revint à lui, il ne savait plus où il était. Ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien à voir avec ses rêves, ni même avec les autres souvenirs qui lui revenaient parfois lorsqu'il était éveillé. Non, ceux-là était beaucoup plus intenses, et il était secoué comme jamais auparavant. Pour autant, il était certain qu'ils étaient vrais, il avait ce sentiment, au plus profond de lui, que ce qu'il venait de se rappeler était la vérité.

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, tentant en vain de ralentir les battements de son cœur, et manqua de sursauter lorsque Merlin plaqua une main sur son front.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Il est brûlant, Gaius.

Arthur déglutit. Il ne voyait toujours pas clair, et avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait. Il voulait savoir si son sentiment était réel, si ce qu'il avait vu était la vérité. Il espérait que non, il voulait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'hallucinations, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

Alors il repoussa Merlin et se releva tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers son père, qui avait finalement pénétré dans l'arène.

\- Arthur ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu tiens à peine debout, Gaius…

\- Morgana. Est-elle votre fille ? Etes-vous son père, son vrai père ?

La foule laissa échapper un cri outré, Morgana se tourna d'un coup vers Merlin, et Uther semblait décontenancé.

\- Morgana est ma pupille, Arthur, tu le sais bien. Comment oses-tu…

\- Etre votre pupille ne signifie pas qu'elle ne peut pas être votre fille. Je veux connaître la vérité, père ! Je mérite de…

\- Ca suffit ! Gorlois était son père, et lorsqu'il est mort je l'ai prise sous mon aile par respect pour un vieil ami, voilà la vérité. Tu es de toute évidence souffrant, et j'exige que tu restes chez Gaius jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ce qui ne va pas !

Sous le regard noir du roi, Gaius emmena Arthur vers le château. Lorsque le prince manqua de tomber, Merlin lâcha le bras de Morgana et vint le soutenir afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe dans les escaliers.

* * *

Arthur avait du s'évanouir au bout d'un moment, car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans la chambre de Gaius. Il se sentait mieux, mais était incapable d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Il remarqua Merlin et Morgana, plongés en pleine discussion un peu plus loin, et se redressa pour attirer leur attention.

\- Arthur ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Merlin s'assit à côté de lui et plaça à nouveau une main sur son front.

Morgana s'avança lentement, hésitant à s'approcher, et Merlin lui lança un regard appuyé. Finalement, elle soupira et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez… A Uther ?

Arthur soupira.

\- J'ai eu… un flash. J'ai cru que c'était un souvenir, une partie de ma mémoire qui revenait. De toute évidence j'avais tort.

Merlin décida soudainement d'aller chercher de l'eau, ce qui semblait à Arthur être un prétexte pour quitter la pièce, mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

\- On était… dans un village, je crois qu'il venait d'y avoir une bataille, et je vous ai dit… Je vous ai dit qu'Uther était votre père, j'en étais convaincu. Ca ressemblait tellement à un souvenir, je…

\- C'en était un.

Arthur releva la tête d'un coup, surpris.

\- Pardon ?

Morgana inspira profondément, puis déglutit avant de répondre.

\- Il y a quelques mois, on est allé à Ealdor. C'est le village où Merlin a grandit, sa mère y vit toujours, et ils étaient attaqués par des bandits. C'est là que vous m'avez dit la vérité sur Uther. C'était bien un souvenir.

Arthur était abasourdi. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Uther le niait, mais il pouvait lire le dégoût dans les yeux de Morgana. Il savait qu'elle ne portait pas toujours le roi dans son cœur, mais son regard le faisait presque frissonnait. Elle avait l'air de le haïr. Alors il préféra ne pas en rajouter, et il réalisa quelque chose. Si ce souvenir était réel, alors l'autre l'était aussi. Ce qui signifiait que Merlin était un sorcier. Et qu'il avait été lui-même prêt à utiliser la magie pour lui sauver la vie. Il était perdu, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu devenir tellement proche de Merlin en moins d'un an qu'il avait été prêt à renier tout ce que son père lui avait appris. La magie était mauvaise, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vouloir l'utiliser lui-même.

Il se souvint que c'était Morgana qui lui avait appris que Merlin était un sorcier, et décida donc de lui demander directement.

\- Je me rappelle d'autre chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Merlin. C'est un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Morgana ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, enfin ! D'où sortez-vous cette idée stupide ?

Si Arthur ne la connaissait pas mieux, il aurait presque pu la croire. Mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'elle mentait, sa voix étant inhabituellement aigue.

\- Vous pouvez me le dire, Morgana. Je ne dirai rien à mon père.

Il était lui-même surpris de constater que c'était la vérité, qu'il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à trahir Merlin, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis –du moins, ils ne l'étaient plus depuis qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, puisqu'il était clair qu'ils avaient été proches à un certain point.

Morgana plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

\- Vous voulez vraiment me faire avaler ça ? Vous haïssez la magie. Mais peu importe, ça ne fait rien, parce que Merlin n'est pas plus sorcier que moi !

Arthur soupira. Comment était-il sensé expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal.

Avant que Morgana ne puisse répondre, Gaius entra dans la pièce, et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Gaius, que se passe t-il ?

\- J'ai entendu ce que le prince disait. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, et je crois savoir ce qui lui arrive. Je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire la vérité.

\- Sur Merlin ? Gaius, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! S'il le dit à Uther, Merlin…

\- Je ne parlais pas de Merlin, mais de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année. Je pense qu'il doit savoir pour l'autre Arthur.

Morgana était absolument contre, et elle savait que Merlin serait d'accord avec elle, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter lorsque Gaius s'assit près d'Arthur.

\- Sire, je pense connaître la raison de vos… sentiments envers Merlin.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux et se rapprocha du physicien. Il voulait savoir.

Lorsque Gaius lui expliqua qu'une version future de lui-même avait pris possession de son corps pendant plus d'un an, il faillit rire. Mais quelque chose le fit taire, parce qu'au fond il savait que c'était vrai. Au moins, ça expliquait comment il avait pu découvrir la vérité sur Uther et Morgana. Et pourquoi il aurait pu être prêt à utiliser des recours aussi extrêmes pour sauver Merlin.

\- Je pense que c'est pour cela que vous avez perdu la mémoire. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les voyages dans le temps, et il apparaît que lorsque l'Arthur du futur est parti, il a emmené avec lui tous ses souvenirs et ses connaissances.

\- Mais je me souviens de certaines choses.

\- Parce que vous étiez toujours là malgré tout. C'est comme si pendant un an, vous aviez été spectateur de ce que votre double faisait. Vous avez vu et entendu tout ce qu'il voyait et faisait, mais de manière inconsciente. Votre subconscient a simplement retenu certaines choses, des choses qui vont ont marqué.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Gaius soupira.

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais durant tout ce temps, vous étiez plus ou moins conscient. C'est comme si vous aviez regardé votre double vivre, de loin. Vous étiez sur le côté, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il pensait, mais vous vous êtes fait vos propres opinions sur la situation.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de dire que les sentiments d'Arthur pour Merlin ne viennent pas du fait que l'autre Arthur l'aimait ?

Arthur leva la tête.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait supposé que les rêves qu'il faisait de lui et Merlin n'étaient que des rêves, ou éventuellement même des fantasmes, et désormais il apprenait qu'ils étaient vrais. Il déglutit.

\- Merlin et moi, on….

\- Oui, répondit Morgana. Il était avec votre futur vous.

Arthur déglutit à nouveau.

\- Sire, intervint Gaius, il est important que vous compreniez que ce que vous ressentez n'est pas une réminiscence des sentiments d'un autre Arthur. C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer, il aimait Merlin, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous étiez obligé de l'aimer également. Si vous éprouvez quoi que ce soit pour lui, ce sont vos propres sentiments, qui se sont forgés pendant que vous étiez inconsciemment spectateur de votre vie.

Arthur commençait à comprendre. Il avait passé un an à regarder Merlin interagir avec son double, et il était tombé amoureux de lui en le voyant tomber amoureux de son propre futur. Ce qui signifiait que ses sentiments étaient désormais non réciproques. Il était clair que si Merlin avait des sentiments, ils n'étaient pas pour lui. Gaius avait dit clairement qu'il n'était pas son double, et donc si lui était tombé amoureux de Merlin –ce qui était la seule explication possible à ce qu'il ressentait –Merlin n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

\- Cependant, je pense qu'il serait sage de ne rien dire à Merlin.

Morgana acquiesça, et Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Merlin penserait que vous ne vous intéressez à lui que parce que c'était le cas de votre double. Ou pire encore, il pourrait être suffisamment stupide pour penser que vous allez devenir lui.

\- On est si différent ? C'est pourtant moi, non ?

Morgana soupira.

\- Honnêtement, oui, il était différent. Beaucoup plus calme, plus mature, et il pensait par lui-même.

Arthur ne répondit pas à l'attaque.

Il décida d'écouter Gaius et Morgana cependant, et de ne rien dire à Merlin. Il voulait prendre le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, de voir comment ses sentiments évolueraient, et si il pouvait être à la hauteur de son double, qui lui avait de toute évidence réussit à voler le cœur de Merlin.

* * *

Après avoir quitté la pièce, Morgana retrouva Merlin, qui avait toujours sa jarre d'eau en main alors qu'il discutait avec Gwaine. Lorsqu'il la vit, Merlin dit au revoir à Gwaine et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bien, je crois. Il a dit qu'il ne tenterait pas de faire avouer la vérité à Uther. Peut-être que tu as raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il peut devenir un bon roi.

Merlin sourit.

\- Je sais qu'Uther t'a envoyée en cellule, est-ce que ça va ?

J'ai l'habitude. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il mourra bientôt, cracha-t-elle.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il espérait vraiment que maintenant qu'Arthur savait qu'elle était sa sœur, il tenterait de se rapprocher d'elle, et qu'ils pourraient l'aider.

* * *

Alors qu'Arthur réfléchissait à ses sentiments et que Merlin cherchait le meilleur moyen d'aider Morgana, une jeune femme blonde, cachée derrière une armure, approchait à grands pas de Camelot.


End file.
